College Loves
by purpledemon21
Summary: Snowe is going to college, and when he gets there, he meets some interesting people... as well as a certain hedgehog who takes his breath away. Warning: LEMON, homosexuality, and profane language. Do not read if you disapprove of these elements.
1. Day 1: Arrival

Hello, all! I hope very much that you are enjoying my Shadtails fic, Puberty Sure Does Suck! I'm afraid I've hit a writer's block for that one, rather hard, so don't expect another update of that too soon, unfortunately... However! This fic will be updated quickly and easily, I'm sure! I'm not sure where I'm going with it, but I'll be going there quickly. Before we begin, however, I'd like to explain to you some of the elements I use in my writing:

_Italicized words_: This will either mean emphasis or someone's exact thoughts. Surely you are smart enough to figure out which is which, right?

(*!/0\!*): This will mean a skip in time. Isn't it pretty?

"...": I really shouldn't have to tell you this much.

"...'...'...": The apostrophes inside the quotation marks will symboloze someone quoting another in their speech. This is not used very often, but I think I'll be using it a few times.

ALL CAPS: Extremely loud speech. If it's italicized, that means it's earsplitting.

(page break: ...): Transitions between my pre- and post-chapter commentary, dialogue, etc. and the actual story. This might change to something different later on, but right now, it's what I'll do.

That... ought to cover it. If you have any questions, send me a private message, or if you don't use that, or don't have an account, leave a comment and I'll reply to it before the next chapter begins. Well, here we go!

NOTE: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction, except for Snowe and Scarlet. Aidan belongs to GivenAnythingButLove, and all other characters (unless notified by me) are under the ownership of SEGA and Sonic Team.

(page break: Yesterday I dropped pie on my living room floor! I had to clean it up with paper towels! I got another piece, though! PURPLE!)

Snowe the snow leopard sat behind the wheel of an old, purple, slightly beat-up Chevrolet, his bottom lip clamped between his teeth as he stared intently out the windshield.

"Alright, Snowe," the snow-white leopard said to himself with a rather distinct English accent, "you're not going to die. It's only your first day of college. You'll be okay. It's only... the most prestigious college in the middle east..." _I'm not helping myself this way...!_

"Goddamn it, just go!" Snowe suddenly screamed at himself. He shoved his key into the slot and quickly turned it, letting go of it as soon as the engine revved. He pulled out of his driveway and started to drive down the street, all the while focusing intently on the road. He kept a steady speed, the needle on his speedometer barely moving a millimeter from the sixty-five kilometers per hour mark.

After about half an hour of driving, Snowe finally pulled up at a large school campus. He found a good place to park his truck and then got out, beginning to walk to the front office.

"Hello," he said to the female coyote at the desk when he arrived.

"Yes, sir, what do you need?" she asked.

"Might you have my class schedule?"

"I do believe I do. May I have your name?"

"Snowe Flake."

The receptionist nodded before she began going through one of her filing cabinets. Snowe waited patiently as she looked through all of the tabs, the door opening behind him just as she found Snowe's file.

"Here you are," the receptionist said, holding out a small stack of papers to him.

"Thank you very much," Snowe said, taking the papers as a red-furred fox with bright blue eyes walked up beside him.

"Hello," she said to the receptionist as Snowe looked through his papers, absentmindedly walking out of the small office.

Snowe was gazing so intently enough at his map of the campus that he didn't notice the ebony black hedgehog in front of him until they had already collided and Snowe was sitting on the hard pavement.

"Oh, pardon me, I wasn't paying attention," he said as he looked up at the hedgehog's face. Once their eyes met, however, Snowe was speechless.

"Don't worry about it," the hedgehog said in a charmingly deep voice. He held out a muscular hand to the leopard, which was happily taken, the hedgehog pulling Snowe up from the ground.

"I-... er...," Snowe stammered nervously. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome," he said, beginning to walk off.

"Uh, wait!" Snowe cried out, making the hedgehog turn again.

"Yes?"

"Er... I'm Snowe." He held out his hand.

"Shadow." He did not shake the hand, which was quickly and embarrassedly brought back to the leopard's side. "If that's all you wanted..."

"Um... it was..."

Shadow walked away. Snowe stared after him stupidly.

_Oh, my god, I've never seen anyone so _gorgeous_! _Snowe thought. He stared at the fleeting hedgehog until he was no longer in sight, at which point he realized he had been frozen in place for a full four minutes. He mentally shook himself and then looked at his map of the campus again, finding the boys' dorm building. He walked back to the parking lot and got out his two suitcases before heading toward the dorms.

Once at the dorm building, Snowe set his suitcases down and looked through his papers for his dorm number. "Ah, dorm number... twenty-one A," he said aloud, picking up his suitcases again and walking down the long row of doors. He watched all the numbers on the doors intently. 13J... 14H... 15E... finally down to 20Z, followed directly by 21A. Snowe smiled at his lucky number before opening the door to the room. He set his suitcases down by the nearest bed and turned to leave the room, looking at his schedule. He noticed that his first class was Calculus 2 (he had taken his first course in his senior year of high school). "Heh... I get to show off in the early hours of the day...," he said to himself as he began to walk out of the building.

Snowe walked across campus to the main building, inside of which he found many a row of lockers, dozens upon dozens of hallways, and hundreds of classrooms.

"I... am definitely going to need to use my map for a few days...," Snowe thought aloud as he walked down the hall. He looked for room number 403 as he walked down the many hallways for what felt like hours. Once he finally found it, the final bell was just beginning to ring. He quickly found a seat near the middle of the room next to the red-furred fox he had seen in the front office earlier that morning.

"Hello," she whispered to Snowe in a friendly way. "My name is Aidan. What about you?"

"Snowe," he replied with an equal amount of friendliness. "It's nice to meet you."

She giggled a little. "I like your accent."

Snowe smiled a little. "Thank you."

"Alright, class," the racoon up front said, "let's begin."

(*!/0\!*)

Snowe trudged tiredly down the hall of the dorm building, his shoulder-length hair dripping with sweat.

"Damned Physical Education," he muttered to himself. "My hatred of it will never die down, I'm sure of it..."

He looked up at the door and saw that he had reached his room. He walked over to the door and opened it lazily.

"Why, hello again," a painfully familiar voice said, freezing Snowe in place. He looked up to see Shadow the hedgehog smiling crookedly at him, stunningly beautiful, just as before.

(page break: ! PSYCHIATRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! LANGUAGE ARRRRRRRRRRRRTS! THE AMAZING PURPLE NINJA!)

Alright, so there you have it! Chapter one completed! I do hope very much you enjoyed it! If I were you, I'd expect another installment before this weekend is over, but no promises... By the way, expect most of my updates to be on weekends. I DO have school, you know. Anyways, thanks to all of you for reading! I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! Goodbye to you all until next time!

REVIEW (please?)


	2. Day 2: Friendship

Uh... hello... So... I'm really sorry that I haven't written in so long. I got grounded from my computer... BUT! Now I am back, and I'll be writing just as vigorously as planned and as well as I can possibly manage! Enjoy, my fans!

(page break: LAPTOP COMPUTERS! = HAPPINESS WHEN YOU WANT TO TRANSPORT YOUR COMPUTER! I AM TYPING ON A LAPTOP RIGHT NOW! WHEE!)

Snowe awoke the next morning with a shudder. His dreams had been troubled, and he was sure that the gorgeous ebony-furred creature in the bed across the room was the cause. Snowe looked at the jet-black digital watch on his wrist, and realized it was almost noon.

"Oh, damn!" he thought aloud, bolting out of the bed and into the suitcase below, looking for something to wear. He pulled out a long-sleeved, purple T-shirt, white denim jeans, and a dark grey belt. He hurriedly put these on, not bothering to put the belt through the loops, and quickly ran into the restroom. He quickly fixed up his hair and then brushed his teeth thoroughly yet hurriedly. As soon as he was done, Snowe began to gather his books and leave the room.

A slight stirring from behind halted all of Snowe's actions. He turned and saw Shadow beginning to open his eyes. Snowe was halted in awe at the beautiful (and also shirtless) creature before his eyes. Snowe watched as the jet-black hedgehog sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"Snowe?" Shadow asked.

"... Yes...?" Snowe said, still awestruck.

"Where are you trying to go?"

"...Class."

"Um... You do realize that today is Saturday, yes?"

Snowe's eyes widened in remembrance. "Oh...!"

"Yeah." Shadow began to get out of his bed. "Why don't you go ahead and get a little bit more sleep?"

"I... don't really feel like it right now."

"Alright, then. Are you still going out?"

"I think that I'll do that, yeah."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"You as well."

As Shadow walked into the restroom with clothes in hand, Snowe walked into the dorm building's hallway. As he traveled the hall, Snowe's mind was left in the room with his secret love. The way he moved, his gentle voice, his incredible beauty, his mysterious personality... it all fell under the category of Snowe's perfect lover. He'd never really thought that he would find such a person, but apparenately he had.

As Snowe reached the front door of the dorm building , he sighed.

_He'll never love me back,_ Snowe thought glumly. _I highly doubt he's even slightly interested in other men. He definitely doesn't _seem_ like one to be homosexual._

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden exclamation of "Oh!" by a recognizable female voice.

Snowe looked up from his saddening reverie to see the fox from Calculus II.

"Oh, hello again, Aidan," Snowe said to her. "Did I run into you? I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. I was lost in my own little world, too."

Snowe uttered a single chuckle. "That happen often?"

"Actually, yes."

Snowe chuckled again. "The same happens to me."

"Wanna hang out for the day?"

"Sure. Not much that's better to do really."

"Well, thanks."

Snowe smiled. "So, where were you headed before we got into a collision?"

"My car. I wanted to get something to eat."

"I could drive you there. It would be nice to get a meal anyway."

"Alright then. Where would you like to go?"

"Where did you have in mind?"

"I was just going to scope out the town and see what there was."

"Well, we can do that, I suppose."

Snowe began to walk toward the university's parking lot, giving a small gesture to Aidan to follow. She did.

Once they got to the parking lot, Snowe walked straight to his truck. Aidan followed him all the way to the purple truck that was parked closest to the exit. Aidan stared at it with a smile.

"Is this yours?" she asked.

"Yes," Snowe answered as he unlocked the doors. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah. Especially the color."

Snowe smiled. "Well, are you going to get in?"

"Well, yes," she said as she walked over to the passenger side door. she opened the door and climbed in just as Snowe was starting the truck.

They scoped around the town for a while before they settled for a small local diner. There they ate chicken sandwiches and french fries while making jokes and small talk. Snowe drived them back to the university and they hung out for the rest of the day.

At about three, Snowe and Aidan were sitting on a bench beside the school building, still chatting. They had barely separated throughout the day, and they were recieving accusing looks, but they didn't really care.

Snowe noticed a tall, black, and crimson figure walking past. He couldn't help but avert his gaze to him for a split second in awe. He thought he would regret it when he looked at the crimson fox again, but to his surprise, she was staring as well. When she noticed Snowe was looking, she blushed and looked into her lap.

"Sorry," Aidan said.

"Oh... no, it's alright," Snowe told her. "I am awed by his beauty as well, to be honest."

Aidan looked at him. "What?"

"Oh..." It was Snowe's turn to blush. "Did I not tell you?"

"Tell me what...?" Aidan pressed forward.

"I'm... a bisexual."

"Oh-"

"With a preference."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"To which?"

"Men, actually."

"Hm... well, since you were honest, I, too, am bisexual."

The redness in Snowe's cheeks flushed out. "Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Hm." Snowe sat back and sighed. "Hey... are you a Christian?"

"No. Pagan."

"Ah... I'm currently undecided."

"Cool."

And so, the two animals had told each other their darkest and deepest secrets in order to become closer friends. They spent the rest of the day chatting idly, drooling over Shadow the hedgehog, and getting to know each other even better.

(page break: YAY FOR FLIPPIN' FRIENDSHIP! YAY! MICKFLOOGENWUGEN! I FEEL LIKE SCREAMING RANDOM WORDS! CARROT! ORANGE! JIM CARREY!)

Okay, so that was the second chapter. I'm happy with it... next chapter will be eventful, as well as (hopefully) funny. Anyways, until next time, hasta la vista!

REVIEW PLZ.


	3. Day 3: The Truth

Hello again, my friends! How has the short time between updates been for you? I have enjoyed it; this Monday I got a new phone! Well... actually, it's not NEW, it used to belong to my mother... but, anyways, now it's MINE! And it's a good phone! AAAAANYWAYS, enough about my cell phone... I want to WRITE. LE'S GOOO!

(page break: PETE WENTZ IN AN AWESOME PERSON! I AM OBSESSED WITH HIM! IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO HE IS THEN IT IS YOUR LOSS! MYEEEH!)

The following day, Snowe awoke to a peaceful atmosphere (besides the stress of being around his crush). He dressed himself in a white muscle shirt and tripp pants before he headed out the door onto the school campus. Aidan was already headed towards him from the building across, and they met halfway.

"Hello again, Aidan," Snowe said politely with a quick wave.

"To you as well, Snowe,' Aidan said with the same level of politeness and a mirror of Snowe's wave.

"So, what shall we do today?" Snowe said, beginning to walk toward nowhere in particular.

Aidan followed as she said, "I'm not sure. What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure, really."

"Want to stalk Shadow?" Aidan said jokingly.

After a laugh was uttered, Snowe shook his head. "I'll save that for some other time."

Aidan laughed as well. "Okay, we'll hide in his closet later on. So, for now, do you want to get breakfast?"

"Sure. Where to?" Snowe said, changing course for the parking lot.

"That diner that we went to yesterday serves breakfast, I think."

"Alright, we'll go there."

They got to Snowe's truck after a short distance and they climbed in.

From there, the two spent their day much like the one previous. They ended the day over dinner at the diner they had already visited for their past four meals.

"Alright," Aidan said, "I'm not saying you have to do it today, but I'm telling you, if you put it off for too long, you'll end up not doing it."

"But how am I about to tell him?" Snowe replied. "It's not an easy thing, you know."

"Well, yes, I do know. You think I've always been single?"

"Well, no. It's just... have you ever asked another GIRL out?"

"Once."

"... Was it easy?"

"... No."

"And how did it end?"

"She said yes...?"

"Yeah."

"Oh..."

Aidan nodded. "So why don't YOU try?"

"I just... the pressure's on, y'know? I mean, he is AMAZING. The guy I've always wanted..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just give it your best when you come to do it. It takes mental preparation."

"Okay... Okay, I'll do it sometime soon..."

"Good. Now, eat your chicken tenders before I do."

"You are _not_ eating my chicken, A," Snowe said before putting the last third of his current piece in his mouth.

From there, the two finished their meals making completely useless conversation. After their meal, they headed back to the university, and then went back to their dorms.

Shadow was sitting upon his bed and reading a book when Snowe arrived.

"Hello," the hedgehog said as he closed the book, keeping a finger on his page. "How was your day?"

"Alright," Snowe replied. "And yours?"

"Okay. What did you do?" Shadow's question seemed to have been asked entirely out of courtesy.

"I just... hung out with a friend. What did you do today?" Snowe asked him with honest curiosity.

"I did the same."

"Ah." Snowe sat upon his own bed.

Shadow took his finger out of his book after looking at the page number. "So Snowe," he said in a tone which suggested Snowe was about to have to tell the truth.

"... Yes?" Snowe replied, mentally preparing himself.

"I've... noticed... that, lately, your actions have been a little... odd."

"... H-have they...?"

"Yes. I was simply wondering if... there's anything that you wanted to let out, anything you've been repressing and feel needs to be let out?"

"Uh... n-no, not really..."

"Snowe," Shadow said, shifting to sit completely straight and look directly into Snowe's eyes. "I want you to know... you're my friend. You can tell me anything if you need to."

Snowe couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you, Shadow."

"Okay, now that I've told you that, do you want to rethink your response to my previous question?"

"Uh... Er... I guess... that... I do..."

Shadow nodded once. "And what is it that you want to tell me?"

_Okay, _Snowe thought,_ here I go... _"Uh... I..." Snowe bit his lower lip.

"Take whatever time you may need."

"Thank you... Shadow this isn't something I can say easily..."

"I understand."

Snowe inhaled deeply, and then let it all out in a gush. "I... er... _Yo amor_ you!"

"... Que?"

Snowe sighed heavily. "Sorry, Spanish slipped out... What I'm trying to tell you is... I... I love you, Shadow."

Shadow bit his lip and looked into his lap.

Snowe was unsure, but he thought he saw redness on Shadow's cheeks as his head tilted.

"I... I was afraid of that, Snowe," Shadow said.

Snowe bit his lip and exhaled loudly through his nose. "I knew it... I knew you would hate me if I told you...!"

"No, no, Snowe, I don't hate you, really! This is just... a little shocking, is all..."

"I know, I know, you don't return my feelings, I've heard the story, Shadow, you don't have to explain this shit to me. I'll end up getting o- Mmph!"

Snowe's eyes widened at the hedgehog that had interrupted his moving lips with his own. Snowe couldn't move, much less blink.

With a soft _smack_, their lips disconnected and they looked each other in the eyes.

"I-... you-... what?" Snowe babbled in shock.

"I love you as well, Snowe. I didn't even know until you told me you loved me, but now it's clear; I am in love with you, Snowe."

Snowe let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "You-... you must be joking..."

"I'm not. I'll prove it," he said, and their lips connected again.

Snowe melted this time, his rigid frame softening as he began to return the kiss. They exchanged this "proof" for a while before they disconnected again.

Snowe sighed happily. "Shadow, you just made this day perfect."

Shadow chuckled. "Did I, now?"

"Yes. Yes you did."

Shadow smiled slightly. "Go ahead and get your rest, Snowe. We have class again tomorrow."

"Okay...," Snowe said glumly, lying back.

"Goodnight, Snowe."

"Y'know, Shadow... I'd feel better if you slept in my bed with me."

The light clicked off. "Goodnight," Shadow repeated.

_Fine then, be that way... it'll be happening soon._

(page break: EL CHUPACABRA! POR QUE? PORQUE! POR QUE? PORQUE! _POR QUE? PORQUE! PORRR QUEEEEEE? PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)_

YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY for me! In my dream world, I am now dating Shadow the hedgehog! MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE... IN... my dream world... Okay, so they haven't really "come true", but I feel like I've hit a new marker in the relationship between the two of us! I LOVE YOU, SHADOWWW! YOU WILL BE MINE ONE DAY!

REVIEW


	4. Day 4: Schedule Change

HELLOOOOOO again, my little piggie- D'IIIII mean, friends! How are you? Did you enjooooy that last chapter? I sure loved writing it! I WUVVS YOU, SHADOWWWWW! Ahem... anyways... on to the story?

(page break: YOUR MOTHER'S FACE'S MOTHER'S UNCLE'S FACE'S FATHER'S COUSIN'S DAUGHTER'S LOST VIRGINITY'S FACE'S SON'S DAUGHTER... is cool.)

Snowe awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, his mind filled with the images of last night's events. He sighed, shaking his head. "If only that hadn't been a dream..."

"Whaa...?" Shadow said groggily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Snowe had to supress a giggle. "Morning."

Shadow blinked the remains of his slumber out of his eyes before looking up at Snowe. "G'morning, honey."

Snowe bit his lip as he watched Shadow climb out of bed. "Excuse me...?"

"I lust said good morning, hon," Shadow repeated as he walked over to Snowe. He planted a quick kiss on Snowe's lips before he went into their restroom to shower.

_Oh, my god, _Snowe thought as his cheeks flushed with color. _So last night _wasn't _a dream...?_

Snowe felt like a fool for thinking it had been a dream. He smiled, despite that, and then sighed happily. _I've got myself an amazing boyfriend... couldn't be happier!_

Snowe gathered up an outfit for the day while he listened to the running water in Shadow's shower, his mind drifting with the sound. He pictured Shadow's perfectly sculpted and nude body, water trickling down it as he lathered himself up... Snowe shuddered pleasurably at the thought.

He looked down and noticed that he had picked out four pairs of underpants and not a single other item.

_Come on, Snowe, keep your dirty mind at bay once in a while...!_Snowe thought as he placed three of the garments in his hand back into his suitcase. He pulled out a purple tee shirt with black markings and some white skinny jeans. He folded the garments quickly and stacked them up just as the waterflow in the restroom shut off. Not long after, Shadow walked out wearing naught but a towel. Snowe tried to keep his awe from showing on his face.

"You can take your shower now, hon," Shadow said before kissing Snowe again, this time with a bit more passion. Snowe kissed back for the short second that it lasted. He craved more, but Snowe knew he had to be responsible for the morning. He could save the craving of his desires for after school...

Mentally shaking himself, Snowe took his stack of clothes into the restroom with him and set them down on the counter beside the sink. He turned the water on and let it warm up again. He stepped in and let all of his fur moisten, then he began to lather himself up. He unintentionally reacted when the cloth reached his crotch. He sighed, mentally shaking himself yet again. He beat back the dirty monster within his mind before he continued the distribution of soap across his body.

After showering and dressing himself, Snowe emerged from the restroom to put his shoes on.

"'Kay, hon," Shadow said, dressed now with his quills styled, "there's only ten minutes until block one starts, so I'll go ahead and go."

"Alright, Shads. I'll see you after school," Snowe said as he finished the knot on his left shoe. Snowe tilted his head up to steal a kiss as Shadow walked by before putting his other shoe on. Once his shoes were properly tied, he ran a brush through his shoulder-length hair, parting it slightly to the right. He grabbed his books and headed out.

(*!/0\!*)

Snowe trudged, yet again, down the hall with sweat dripping from his hair.

"I still hate P.E.," was his explanation to Shadow once he walked into their dorm.

Shadow chuckled. "Don't we all, hon?" He said, crossing the room for a quick kiss to Snowe's salty lips.

"I suppose. So, about this morning..."

"Yes?"

"I think we'd better change up the shower schedule; I was about two seconds away from being late to Calculus."

"Ah... so, how do you propose we do that?"

"Okay, I've devised two options. I'm only saying this one first because it's less appealing to me, but option one: I take my showers before we go to bed."

"That would work. What would be the second option?"

"Option two: we take showers together. It _would _save water, as an added bonus."

Shadow pondered. "I'm not sure."

"Come on, we're dating. It wouldn't be bad."

"I know, honey, I know... it just feels a little wrong."

"Really, Shadow? Really?" Snowe rolled his eyes. "Don't be prude," Snowe added, wrapping an arm around Shadow's shoulders.

"I'm not! I'm not!" Shadow defended himself, grabbing at the white furred hand which rested upon his chest. "I just... I don't know, I'm getting some kind of bad vibe from that idea." Shadow let go of Snowe's hand.

"C'mon, Shadie, what's the worst that could happen?" the leopard said, patting Shadow's chest.

"... You're right. I'm just being paranoid, I suppose."

"Yeah. So, are we taking that shower tonight or in the morning?"

"Morning, I think."

"'Kay, then. I don't have any homework tonight, so..."

"I don't have any, either."

"What do you wanna do for the night?"

"I'm not sure."

"I have one thing in mind...," Snowe said with a wink, followed by a kiss to shadow's cheek.

Shadow removed Snowe's hand and patted his chest. "I think that's going a little fast, dear."

"I know, it was only an idea, but what _do _you want to do?"

"Maybe we could just watch a movie. I brought some with me."

"Did you? I ended up leaving all of mine at home..."

"Well, I've got a good selection at home, but I only brought ten. I'll tell you now, it was _extremely_ difficult picking just one those ten."

Snowe chuckled. "Well, it's more than I brought, so it's fine. What do you have?"

They looked through the selection, getting stuck between two before deciding on a drama. They sat down upon the couch, Snowe leaning into Shadow's chest, as they watched the simple yet interesting storyline unfold. Once the credits began to scroll, Snowe noticed that his eyelids wanted to droop on him. He let them do so as he cuddled closer to Shadow.

As he relaxed further, he noticed that Shadow's breathing was deep and slow. He tilted his head slightly, looking at Shadow's face and noticing that he was asleep. Snowe smiled before he let his eyes close.

(page break: hjfghsanehvdcjlsa fjijrwofhjdjlasieo iawifqwr8jfowafcajsdj jwaoc;fjwraaehfnvsla a;fo;.;awhnfvlafh fuiwacnaewuihvds yourmom)

Yayyyy, 'nother chapter done, yeah, wooo... Okay, I'll be going to bed now... I'm rather tired. Am I not _supposed_ to be tired at four fifteen in the morning? Exactly... so, yeah. Goodnight.

REVIEW


	5. Day 5: What I Wanted

Hello, there, dear fans, friends, and homosexual cattle. How are you? Have you enjoyed your life recently? You better have said yes to that question, because otherwise you will soon be raped by the homosexual cattle which are fanfiction readers of mine. I am joking with you. No matter how intense this conversation may get, I don't feel like using any exclamation points, so I won't do so. I am raping cookies that I will give to young children who will eat them. Would you like one? I will gladly give one to you. The cookies that I rape taste much better than those which are rape-free.

Shadow: Okay, I know that I promised not to interrupt your dialogues, but this is getting WAY out of hand! It appears that my friend here has gotten his hands on a dosage of cocaine... at least, that's what I _think_ is wrong with him. I'm unsure.

Do _you_ want a raped cookie, Shadow?

Shadow: I'll pass... just start writing the story, honey.

Okaaaayyyyyyyyy... wheeee, I'm a flying kitty who is about to fall onto the keyboard which will explode into another chapter of the story. Whoooooooosh.

(page break: Marijuana! Cocaine! Marijuana! Cocaine! Heroin! LSD! Methamphetamine! WHEE! Thiiis iiis the druuug song! Thiiis iiis the druuug song.)

Snowe awoke, feeling strangely more comfortable than any other time he had awoken since he arrived at the university. He also felt rather ecstatic, for today was the first day in which he would share his shower time with his lover. He eagerly sat erect, looking over at his lover, who still hadn't been awoken by the alarm. Snowe gently began to shake Shadow's leg.

"Shadow, honey," Snowe said softlly, "it's time to take our shower."

Shadow sighed as he turned his head away from the snow leopard, his eyes never opening.

"Shadow, dear, wake up, please," Snowe said a little bit louder as he shook Shadow's leg more vigorously.

Shadow grumbled quietly as he began to turn away from Snowe childishly.

Snowe had to suppress a giggle before he began shaking Shadow's shoulder. "Shadow, we have to get ready for our classes."

Shadow moaned in distaste. "I don't wanna," he said groggily.

Snowe sighed. "Wake up, Shadow."

"I don't feel like it, mom...!"

"... Mom? Excuse me?"

"Just let me sleep!"

Snowe sighed loudly. "Alright, if you're going to be complicated, I'm going to _make _you wake up." With that said, Snowe stood up before he picked Shadow up and slung him over his shoulder. Snowe carried Shadow to their restroom, turning off the alarm on his way. Snowe set Shadow down in the corner near the shower before he turned the water on, making is as cold as he possibly could. Once that was done, he picked up a bucket that sat in another corner of the room and fiiled it with the ice-cold water.

Snowe pulled back the bucket and, in one quick motion, he flung the water at Shadow.

"_GAH!_" Shadow screamed as he jumped forward. Once he caught sight of Snowe's smirk, his eyes narrowed slightly. "What the _hell_, Snowe?"

Snowe chuckled. "You wouldn't wake up. Besides, you called me your mom, so we're even."

Shadow sighed angrily. "That was really nice of you...," he said, beginning to shiver.

"You look like you could use a warm shower."

"Yeah, no dip, Sherlock!" Shadow snapped, but he nonetheless stood up and walked over to Snowe, who was turning the warmer water on.

As the water warmed, Snowe began to undress, as well as helped Shadow get out of his soaking-wet garments. Once they were down to naught but their underpants, the room was beginning to fill with steam. Snowe eagerly awaited seeing Shadow fully nude; He was already impressed with what he was seeing at the moment.

Shadow's mind was working in much the same way at that moment.

_Here we go_, Snowe said to himself as he hooked his thumbs under his waistband. Shadow mirrored him, and they simultaneously began to slide their last garments downward. Once Snowe's reached his thighs, they fell to the floor and he stapped out of them, now standing fully nude in front of his also nude lover.

They both looked each other over once before they stepped into the water and closed the screen.

_Oh my god, he's even hotter underneath his clothes...! _Snowe thought as he turned away to hide his blush. Much to his surprise, as he bent down to retrieve the bottle of shampoo, he felt a light pinch to his behind. His blush deepened, his eyes widened, and he had to turn around and look at Shadow bewilderedly.

He recieved a seductive wink in return for the reaction.

Snowe had to smile. "Is there something you want?" he said unintentionally.

Shadow smirked. "You know there is..."

Snowe couldn't help himself; he suddenly pulled Shadow in for a rugh yet passionate kiss, which was returned with a tacked on grind of the hips. Snowe moaned into the kiss and deepened it as a relult, one arm winding around Shadow's neck. He occupied the other arm with preparing himself for what he knew would be coming soon by pushing a finger into his own water-lubricated anus.

Shadow was in no rush, however, and he kept moving his hips this way and that against Snowe's as he kept kissing. His hands rested upon Snowe's waist as he pulled the wet leopard even closer. _Damn it, he's so cute_, Shadow thought as he deepened his kiss with Snowe. He began to rub at Snowe's thigh before he noticed where Snowe's finger was. Smirking into the kiss, Shadow moved his hand further back, towards Snowe's hand, and grabbed it. Shadow pulled it out of the way before he began to stroke the space between cheeks, drawing a slight shudder from the snow leopard. He then placed his middle finger against the opening to Snowe's entrance, drawing a slight sigh from the leopard.

Shadow then began to slowly push his finger in, making Snowe break the kiss in a fit of low moans. Shadow smirked. "I'm guessing you'd prefer the bottom," The hedgehog said as he began to move his finger inward and out.

"Ohh, yes," Snowe said, beginning to play with Shadow's penis and drawing a pleasurable sound from the hedgehog's throat.

Shadow began to force his index finger in, a pained sound coming from Snowe's throat. Shadow halted. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked considerately.

"No, no, keep going... it's supposed to hurt," Snowe insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, that's how it goes... I like it, keep going, please."

"Alright," Shadow said as he forced his fingers in deeper. Snowe now moaned at the feeling as he resumed his playing wih Shadow. After scissoring his fingers around a little bit, Shadow pulled his fingers out of Snowe's opening. "Are you ready?"

Snowe turned around and bent slightly forward. "Yes," he said.

Shadow positioned himself quickly, placing his hands on Snowe's back and rubbing it soothingly. "Here it comes," Shadow said before he slowly pushed himself through Snowe's still-tight entrance.

Snowe moaned loudly, Shadow wondering whether it was out of pleasure and pain, as he pushed his hands against the wall, forcing himself back. "Ohhh, yes!" Snowe said as Shadow's erection filled his anus.

As Shadow waited for the leopard to adjust, he occupied himself with playing with Snowe's erection, which lay neglected underneath him.

Once they had both adjusted to this foriegn feeling, Shadow moved his hips back until only a small portion of himself was left inside of Snowe. Then, he quickly thrust forward. Shadow repeated the process a few times, slowly at first, as he listened to the moans of the male below him.

After a good few thrusts, Snowe had quieted down a little bit. "Harder, Shadow," Snowe pleaded, "faster!"

Shadow happily complied, drawing further moans from Snowe.

"Faster, Shadow, please!"

Shadow did as he was asked.

"Ohhh, harder, Shadow! As fast as you can!"

Shadow did as he was told, beginning to move farther back with every quick thrust. From there, Snowe said nothing more; he simply moaned in pleasure.

After a few more thrusts, Shadow hit a spot that sent Snowe into a fit of pleasure. "Ohh, Shadow, hit me there again...!" Snowe pleaded.

Shadow complied eagerly, and he kept hitting that spot as hard as he could.

Soon, Snowe was speaking through his moans. "Ohhh, Shadow, I think I'm going to come...!"

With that said, Shadow got a feeling in the pit of his stomach as well. "Ohh, me too...!"

With another thrust, both creatures simultaneously began letting out a white, sticky substance, Shadow straight into Snowe. They both let out their final moans before Shadow pulled himself out and Snowe stood straight again.

"That was amazing, Shadow...," Snowe said, hugging himself close to Shadow and nestling his face in the hedgehog's neck. _That was exactly what I wanted...!_

"I agree... but we have to get ready for class now, dear," Shadow said glumly as he returned Snowe's hug. Once they separated, they finished cleaning themselves up.

Surprisingly, they were not late for their first block, but they did get some awkward stares from some of their male classmates.

(page break: The kitty cat says moo! The cow says oink! The pig says glubglub! The fish says quack! The duck says woof! The dog says meow!)

YAYYYYYYY, I JUST LOST MY VIRGINITY IN MY IMAGINATION! FUCK YES! AND I LOST IT TO THE SEXIEST CREATURE ALIVE! I FEEL SO AWESOME RIGHT NOW!

REVIEW


	6. I'm sorry

So...

I'm really fuckin' sorry. But this story is officially cancelled.

I've just completely lost my inspiration for it. And it's shit, really. That's all I can say to defend myself.

I'm sorry again. I'm gonna leave it up so people can enjoy a good fap or two, but ultimately, it's not gonna be continued. I'm sorry.

I hope you all have a good day. Please don't be TOO hard on me for the cancellation. I know I deserve it, but... please.

Sincerely,

Snowe 3

I love all of you.


End file.
